There has been significant interest in the manufacture of personalized packaging for small volume applications. Methods and systems for creating personalized packaging are described in previous patent filings such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/563,071, titled “Package Definition System,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/904,377, titled “Dynamic Bridge Generation in Package Definition Systems.” These systems allow an end user to create a package or similar three-dimensional structure by defining dimensions and providing some information about functionality.
As users desire additional options and increased customization, there is a need for continued improvement of automated package customization systems.